The Ultimate Experiment
by BabyBlueBeluga
Summary: The Ultimate Experiment has just escaped a school branched off Itex, but this experiment has a hidden secret... She was left behind by the ones she loved the most. Who is this experiment, and why does she look so familiar?
1. Prologue

Creature P.o.v. ~

My paws ached with every bound while my wings flapped with anticipation. My fur was ruffled and clumped together, making it uncomfortable for any type of movement. Some of my primary feathers were bent at odd angles, the secondary's smashed underneath.

My stomach aches for the taste of blood, and the moon only increases the need and want of it. My body won't be able to take much more; running, limping, and gasping. I can't take any more risks…

*Run and Fly*

I'm running through a forest somewhere in the north. Its night, an almost peaceful time of day, and the white coats are still chasing me with their new breed of mutts. I've been calling them 'Jaws' because of their almost needle-like teeth. Any bite given by them can be fatal. They were injected with some sort of virus that breaks down blood cells, causing blood loss and rarely, vein pops.

You may be asking, "What the heck are you?" and "Why are mutts chasing you?" That's an easy answer. I'm the white coats main experiment, their ultimate experiment, and I just broke out of a small school located in Montana around the borders of Idaho. Yup. The school just lost its main test subject, me.

I didn't use to be alone. I had a nice family, but they shouldn't really be called family now because they left me behind during the time I needed them the most. They left me in the middle of a war zone and forgot. That day was just the start, but I need to get back to the present time.

"Doctor said not to let the creature get away! He'll have our heads if she escapes our sight!" A Jaw hissed, his voice almost close to thunder. He's the alpha of the group. I'm sure of it.

There are 5 of them now. They mimic my movements and stay on my tail.

"She's heading to a-" a Jaw howled, getting cut off in the process. Oh no… No… No, no, no, no, no!

I ran to a cliff. What am I going to do? What do I d-

"We got you now, freak," the Alpha growled, bearing his needle-like canines. I growled back with anger as he, and his beefy crowd of mutts, advanced to a mere 15 feet. I was backed up against the edge now.

"No." I tried to say, but it came out as a faint airy breathe.

"The freak's trying to speak to us. Isn't that just wonderful?" Alpha chuckled, throatily. My legs quaked, threatening to give out on me as gravel scratched the pads of my paws. The wings that were crudely attached to my wolf-like spine wrapped around my boney waist while I tried hard not to whimper loudly. That would only show fear. I was not weak, afraid.

"Come on now. You know you'll never get far. You'll drop like a rock, freak," Alpha growled, rising up on his haunches.

_We'll see about that, Alpha, _I thought before pouncing off the cliff edge to the upcoming ground below.


	2. Going Back 3 Years

**Thank you for reviewing! I never did get to mention in the first post, but this story starts 4 years after MAX. Max, Fang, and Iggy are 17 (almost 18). Nudge is 15. Gassy is around 13, and Angel is 10.**

**I hope everyone will follow this story to the end! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, I would have never made Fang leave Max during FANG, and Dylan would have never existed. ;) **

Chapter 1: Going Back 3 Years

? P.o.v.~

_*Flashbacks*_

_ War is raging around me; a fury of punches, boots, and flesh. I'm leaning against a mangled tree breathing heavily. I can't seem to find _them _now; they have disappeared into the massive mob of mutants and white coat experiments. Where are they!?_

_ "Well what do we have here? Is the great avian experiment taking a break? I'm surprised!" a voice snarls from my left. I force my body to look left, spreading my white and tan wings at the same time. It was an eraser-like experiment with long robotic arms covered in patches of fur. I gasped and locked eyes with him. It holds my gaze._

_ "I really am surprised, avian. You've been off the white coats radar since your little under water rescue. I thought you would have taken that as a sort of break, but I'm almost always wrong when it comes to thinks like that," it said, taking a step forward. I took a step back, watching his every move with watery eyes. The sun, fighting, and worrying about my family had gotten to me now. I _needed _them now. I really needed them._

_ "I try to make life interesting," I murmur, wrapping my wings around my waist as a sort of protection. He keeps stepping forward again and again, forcing me back against a building's wall._

_ "Well lucky for you, avian, I can make life interesting." It had a sadistic grin stretched across its face. What is he planning on doing now?_

_ "What?" I manage before it lunges, tackling me to the mushy, uneven ground. I sucked in a harsh breath, burning my already stressed lungs. This experiment was going to _kill _me._

_ "Get… Off!" I screamed, thrashing under his weight. He growled deep in his throat before grabbing my wrists in an iron hold._

_ "The white coats want you, avian. I will take you to them." It snarled, throwing a punch at my stomach. The pain is almost unbearable. It spreads like wildfire throughout my tired body._

_ "I'm not going back there just to become a lab rat!" I hissed, trying to kick it hard. It just dodges everything I do. "I'm not going with you!"_

_ "You don't have a choice. You were meant to be the white coats property! You are their property!" It roared, getting in my face. I felt its every breathe on my face. It made me gag._

_ "I'm my own person! I don't belong to anyone! Especially the white coats!" I spit. I see his hand rear back for another punch, so my immediate response is to struggle._

_ 'Thud,' he hits me in the stomach again. The fire is spreading again. _

_ 'Thud,' he gets me in the dead center of my chest. I can see black dots cloud my vision. The fire burns, melting my insides. I let out a blood curdling scream before he punches me again._

_ 'Thud.'_

_ "Good night, Ma—i—mu—R—e."_

**A.N:**

**;) I'm just going to leave it at that. I don't want to give too much away. The next chapter will be way longer! ~Shout out to anyone who can guess who the creature is~**

**-Please Read and Review!-**

** -BabyBlueBeluga-**


	3. Meet the Flock

**Thank you madisonlovesmaximumride, Dragonfire Alchemist, shiningwaves, miamia114, Girlygamer77, and my guest reviewer Triplechocolatte!**

**Shout out to JayMan551 and Dragonfire Alchemist for correctly guessing the creature! :D **

**Gazzy: Thank you for all the great reviews! It makes the author really happy to see them!**

**Me: Gazzy… When did you get here? **

**Gazzy: I found the key… **

**Me: Gazzy!**

**Gazzy: This crazy lady doesn't own Maximum Ride! If she did, she wouldn't be chasing me around her house in anger. *ducks from flying Plusle and Minun doll***

Chapter Two: Meet the Flock

Fang's P.o.v.~

"Fang! Gazzy took Total's collar and used it for his new bomb!" Angel screamed from the staircase. I sighed where I sat, staring at the muted T.V. with amusement. I can't believe they were at it again.

"Angel... Total doesn't really need a collar..." I said, standing up and stretching out my midnight wings. Yeah, I have wings.

"But you told Gazzy not to do it again! He even promised!" She complained, tugging at her blonde, curly locks of hair. I silently made my way up the stairs and crouched down to her level.

"Angel, sweetie... I'm sorry he did that. Why don't we go talk to him. You are both growing up. Soon you won't even need my help getting him to apologize." I whispered with a smirk. She giggled before grabbing my hand and dragged me to Gazzy's room.

'Thank you, Fang. For helping me out,' Angel said through mind connection.

'You're welcome, Angel, but I think I already told you stay out of my head.'

"Sorry, Fang." She whispered before barging into Gazzy's room. He sat on the floor in shock with Iggy, Ratchet, and Holden surrounding a tiny object held together by a dog collar.

I forgot to mention... When we couldn't find Max during the battle, we lost her and couldn't find her. It was as if she was off the radar for good... As if she was dead. The Flock wanted to break apart, leave and disappear forever from each other. I, being the supposedly emo one, told everyone they were being crazy and that we should stick together for everyone's sake. We soon collected a few new members to our family.

Holden is our wonderful starfish brother. He's been shot 15 times and survived every single shot because of his mutant regeneration. He's technically a human starfish hence the nickname 'Starfish.'

Then, we have Ratchet. He has sensitive hearing like Iggy, but he also has sensitive eyesight. The white costs made it to were he could see up to great distances and hear the smallest things like water drops and wind. We can normally find him with headphones cracked up to the max and sunglasses slid over his pale features.

Next, we have Star who had extreme speed. She can run faster then a jet plane through the air, except she is grounded. This is why we steer clear of making bets with her. They end up being races that we can't beat.

Finally we have Kate. She has super strength like Hulk... Except she's not Hulk or even looks like him. She can easily lift a truck with her bare hands and chuck it across a football field if she feels like it. We tend to avoid her spine-crushing hugs.

Back to the present time...

Gazzy looked up sheepishly to my stare. Ratchet and Holden looked slightly ashamed as they stood up and backed up against the wall. Iggy only coughed before standing up shakily and moved to the sound of Ratchet's deep breaths.

"Gazzy," I muttered, "is that Total's collar?"

"Maybe," he murmured sadly, standing up. He was almost to my shoulders in height now.

"Gazzy. You promised Angel, correct?" I asked, tapping his forehead lightly. I remembered how it was Max who usually helped out Angel, and dealt with Gazzy and Igg's problems. If only she was here now...

"Yes sir." he muttered, lowering his head.

"Gazzy. Angel's not mad. She's just disappointed that you broke your promise." I explained patting his ruffled, blonde hair affectionately. He nodded before turning to Angel.

"Sorry sis."

"It's okay. I was just thinking that everyone could go on a walk with me."

"Angel, that's not a bad idea," Iggy exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "How about you round up the girls and grab Total. We'll meet you all in 10 minutes at the front door."

"Okay!" She said happily, running out of the open doorway towards the girls side of the house. I turned to Iggy with what probably looked like a shocked expression.

"Don't look at me like that, Fang. We need to get out sooner or later... Max would probably yell at us if she were here," he admitted sadly. I nodded before adding.

"I'm nodding, Iggy." He laughed before nodding himself and left the room to change out of his soot covered cloths.

"Alright Gazzy, Ratchet, and you Holden. Go get cleaned up, and meet me at the front door in 10." I ordered, walking out the bedroom door.

I made my way out the door and down the stairs thinking again.

'Would Max be happy if we found her? Would she settle down in this house like the rest of did?'

-20 minutes later-

We finally reached the park with Nudge ranting on and on about how pretty and fun this trip to the park would be. Gazzy, Angel, and Holden were ahead of us, running along side Total who hollered with happiness. The only reason nobody looked at us and our talking dog funny was because no one was here... That was strange.

"Iggy... Usually this park is bustling with people and children. Where is everyone?" I questioned him. He shrugged before stopping. Star and Kate looked at him suddenly with worry. Gazzy, Angel, and Holden stopped playing around with Total and stared at Ig, walking towards him with Total hot on their heels. Ratchet grabbed my shoulder and gave me a strange look. Nudge even stopped her rambling and looked at me for answers.

"Something's flapping their wings... And walking at the same time... It's so weird." Iggy whispered, reaching out and pointing at the woods. We all stopped and stared. A figure appeared, limping forward with wings expanding in an awkward angle. It looked like a wolf.

"Oh my god," Ratchet whispered, gripping my shoulder tightly. I nodded before the creature emerged from the woods.

It was a wolf with honey and brown fur. It was larger than a normal wolf though. Blood ran down its jaw and left, hind leg as it limped towards us. From its back, tan wings with white tips expanded out awkwardly. It let out a strangled whimper before spotting us across the park.

"Angel," I whispered, "read its mind."

"Fang," she almost screamed, "it knows all of our names."

"What is it?" I questioned out loud. We could only stare in shock as it stared at us with soft brown eyes. Familiar brown eyes.

"Ratchet."

"Yes, Fang..."

"You were right. Oh my god... What did they do to you?"

The creature gave me a pained look before collapsing in a heap, wings bent to cover its shaking form.

**A.N:**

** Please don't kill me! I've used so many cliffies at this point. I really need to give you guys a break ;)**

** Gazzy: Yeah, BabyBlueBeluga! Give the reviewers a break!**

** Me:Gazzy… **

** Gazzy: Whoops! Please Read and Review or the author will have me mounted on her wall!**

** -BabyBlueBeluga- *I'm going to start posting every new chapter on Fridays!***


	4. The Lupine-Avian

**Thank you Girlygamer77, madisonlovesmaximumride, miami114, and Dragonfire Alchemist! You guys really made my day! Onward and U-**

**Gazzy: Upward! **

**Me: -_-**

Chapter Three: The Lupine-Avian

-Fang P.o.v.~

"Fang..." Gazzy whispered, inching closer to my side. He looked terrified, tiny standing next to all of us.

"Gazzy don't move anymore." I cautioned, making everyone stop and look in my direction. I simply pointed to the wolf, hawk, whatever it was as it struggled to get up. I don't think anyone noticed at all.

"Fang. She's hurt really bad," Angel whispered, walking towards the mutant before being stopped by Ratchet.

"Hold up, Angel," Ratchet snapped quickly, his eyes glazing over with worry. "She may be weak and hurt, but that doesn't mean she isn't a threat to us and our safety."

"But Ratchet," she argued, "she isn't thinking about hurting us. She's surprised that we didn't run or attack her yet. We should help her!"

"Angel," Ratchet warned before looking in my direction. I shrugged because I really saw nothing wrong with the experiment. She didn't try to attack us with the little energy she had. Maybe Angel was right-

"Thank you, Fang!" Angel yelled happily, earning a glare from me and everyone but Gazzy, who had his gaze locked on the experiment.

"Fang," Nudge piped up, causing everyone's attention to turn to her, "why does she have Max's eyes?" I stopped breathing for a second. Angela's eyes widened, as did most of the others.

"Nudge, brown eyes are commo-" I started before she snapped.

"Don't give me the whole 'I'm just being crazy' speech! I know a lot of people have brown eyes, but look at her eyes! They look just like Max's. That thing has Max's eyes."

I looked to the experiment; my brain whirling through my head. What if Nudge wasn't crazy? What is she saw what I saw?

"Alright... Ratchet, Holden, Star, Nudge, and Angel. I want you guys to go back to the house and lay out some blankets and towels in the kitchen. Gazzy, Ig, I want you guys to head to the market and get some food and bottled water. Kate, you'll help me bring it back. Everyone understand?" I ordered, getting nods out of everyone. The girls, Ratchet, and Holden sprinted back to the house while Iggy and Gazzy took to the skies.

"Fang, are you sure this is a good idea. I know you're leader and all but-" Kate stopped, starring sadly at the hurt experiment that was still struggling. She looked to me, hoping that all her questions were answered.

"Kate... I'm sure," I whisper before taking a few steps closer to the experiment in question. It let off a slight whimper before scrapping a claw against the pavement. I stopped, waiting for it to relax before talking a few steps closer; Kate shadowing my every move.

"I'm not going to hurt you, ya know. We only want to help you." I whisper, holding out my hand and taking a few more steps. It watched us, it's slightly built frame shaking with tension. Its eyes locked onto mine again, making me flinch from the familiarity.

It looked at me for what seemed like minutes before it tried to speak.

"F... F-fan-ng," it whimpered. "K-kaa-te."

I gasped, looking at the experiment with shock and fright. Angel was right. It does know us.

"Y-yeah." I managed through a clenched jaw, "We're good. We're going to help you." It stared at us before finally giving up and laying its head down on the ground, letting us move to its side.

"On three?" Kate asked, stroking the experiments fur softly. I nodded, tucking my arms under its head and front paws while she got its middle, around the stomach.

"1...2...3," I counted off, lifting it gently off the ground. It seemed like Kate picked up the most weight out of the both of us. The experiment whimpered, struggling slightly in our arms. Kate, managing to keep it up while moving her free hand, whispered soothing words and stroked its fur again as we headed down the street. The park wasn't that far away from our house, just to get it straight.

"You'll be okay," I whispered, and I really hope I was right.

-Third P.o.v.~-

The girls, Ratchet and Holden managed to gather enough blankets and towels to cover a good bit of the kitchen floor. Just in time to because at that exact moment, Fang and Kate, with the wolf secure in their arm, walked through the kitchen door. They were both out of breath, for carrying a wolf with wings could really take it out of you.

"You can place her there," Star muttered, pointing to the center of the layout. Fang and Kate did what she said and made sure the experiment wasn't freaking out.

"Thank you, guys." Fang said through labored breaths. Everyone smiled for the first time in a few weeks.

"H-ha-appy?" The experiment whimpered, tilting its head to the side. Everyone gawked at the poor thing while Kate and Fang nodded.

"It... It talks," Nudge whispered, holding a clingy Angel in her arms.

"Yeah," Fang murmured, stroking its fur softly, "she tries to speak, but I'm thinking it's hard for her to do. Maybe they messed with her voice somehow?"

"Maybe," Holden yawned, holding a scared hand over his open mouth. The others caught his sickness and tried to hold in their yawns.

"How about you guys hit the hay. I'll watch over it tonight and everyone can have shifts. Anyway, I have to wait for the pyros to get back," Fang added with his signature smirk. The Flock agreed, yawning and venturing up the stairs to their bedrooms, either alone or in pairs.

'The boys better show up soon,' Fang thought, settling himself by the experiment. He was getting tired of calling 'it' an it. It should have a name as long as it was here...

"Y-you a-re th-thi-inking ha-ard," the experiment choked out, stretching its soar wings and muscles. Fang watched, amused as the experiment lifted itself up and moved to the blanket portion of the layout.

"Th-thank y-ou," it managed before curling up on the blankets spread out and falling into a peaceful sleep; wings wrapped loosely around its middle.

**A.N: **

** I really enjoy reading the reviews I get :D Hopefully I will get more.  
Read and Review Please!**

**-BabyBlueBeluga-**


	5. Getting to Know You Better

**Hey my beautiful reviewers. :) I'm excited to announce that I have just updated my next chapter, otherwise known as the chapter you're reading right now. A huge thanks to Chairwomanmeow15 (I think you reference to The City of Bones?), Guest, Raisa, Dragonfire Alchemist, miamia114, and Wolf and MR Lover (I love wolves :)) **

**Gazzy: Thank you for loving this story! :D**

**Me: … Why do I allow you to speak here?**

**Gazzy: 'Cause you love me?**

**Me: Sure. I don't own Maximum Ride (I hope this makes up for not saying this in the last chapter, I think?)**

** Chapter 4: Getting to Know You Better**

** -The Creature P.o.v.~**

-Dream Scape-

"Wake up, Avian. Look who I brought to play," someone laughed, kicking my crate harshly. I felt my body tremble with every vibration. I growled low in my throat, glaring at the thing before my. It was that wolf experiment that knocked me out!

"You remembered me, Avian. I feel so special." He mocked, waving a paw back and forth, the air almost warping around every finger. My head and stomach ached with every breath, and he was wasting my time.

"Get on with it, Alpha," I hissed, flaring my wings slightly. He growled back before smiling a toothy smile and disappearing out the door. Why was he so happy all of the sudden?

"Meet your new cell mate," Alpha announced, shoving someone into the room. They looked so familiar. Wha-

"Why did you move me to this cell, Alpha?" The new person questioned, growling slightly. He only shrugged before turning them around for me to see. When he did, I caught the scent of smoke…

"No. I can't be you!" I screamed, backing up against my cage in a swift motion. No, no, no, no, no! Not him.

"It's good to see you sis," Ari, the one person I didn't want to see, murmured before my vision swam, drawing me back to the present time.

-The Flock's House-

I blinked a few times, looking at everything around me before standing shakily on all four paws. I was on blankets and towels... I don't remember sleeping on blankets. Wait. I ran into someone- no- some people at the park. I tried talking to them.

"Looks like it's awake," someone spoke up to my right. Their footsteps were light but heavy, causing the ground wave lengths to ripple. He was getting closer.

"Do you think it's hungry?" Another asked, their footsteps heavier and quick. They seemed concerned.

"I'm tired of calling it an 'it.' Can we please just figure out if it's a girl or a boy?" Someone else complained. There were so many voices, each one either annoying or light. All of the wavelengths blending together to create a tornado of vibrations, making my spine tingle and paws shake slightly.

"Somebody should find out. I vote Kate." The first voice said, stepping into my view. He had strawberry-blonde hair with bright blue eyes, but my mind kept repeating, 'Pale, pale, pale.' He leaned closer, looking me over carefully as if a bomb about to explode.

"Why me?" A feminine voice shot back, appearing behind the boy. She had black hair, and angled features. She was the girl that carried me along with the dark haired boy.

"She probably remembers you more than us. Give it a try." The strawberry-blonde urged, nudging her forward. I stepped back, my back paws almost giving out from strain.

"Umm… I won't hurt you. We just want to know what you are," the girl murmured, stretching out a hand. I reached out my muzzle, and she placed her hand over my nose.

"See. I won't hurt you. How about this? Lick me if you're a boy, or bark if you're a girl," she said calmly. She seemed trustworthy, so I barked… more like 'tried' to bark. Kate gave me a sad look before smiling and exclaiming, "It's a girl!"

The strawberry-blonde laughed before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Everybody it's breakfast time!" What a weird time to say that.

Kate nudged my side gently and walked towards a huge doorway. The strawberry-blonde and a few others were right behind him followed while whispering to one other. They kept talking about me. Asking who I was and what they were going to do to me. I let out a whimper, and Kate noticed my discomfort.

"Everyone stop talking about her! She's scared," Kate hissed, turning around to face them. I barked in agreement before grabbing her pant leg between my teeth and pulling it slightly. She looked down, and I pointed with my snout to the next room.

"I think she knows what breakfast means," the strawberry-blonde laughed, passing by and ruffling my fur affectionately. He walked over to a stove before pulling out a pan and a few ingredients, including raw meat which made my stomach growl loudly. The others laughed before walking to the strawberry-blonde and helping him grab and mix ingredients .

"I'm thinking pancaked for us and steak for her and Total," the strawberry-blonde told the others. They nodded and set to work, the smell of pancakes hitting my nose. I could tell they didn't mind me here as if we were already acquainted before. It was a good feeling.

"3... 2... 1!" Kate counted off before a rumbling of footsteps were heard. I quickly, and silently, ran over to Kate's side as quite a few people entered to kitchen and sat down at the table. They all had wings peeking out the sides of their shirts except for 3 who looked like normal kids. Kate nudged my side.

"Go on. Go say hello," she urged, returning to her work. I growled low and soft before giving up and making my way over to the table. Maybe these people won't be that bad. Deep breath… Time to face my fate.

**A.N:**

**Done :) Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll update Sunday for the funs of it. **

** -BabyBlueBeluga-**


	6. Breakfast and Names

**I actually decided to update on Sunday because of the lovely reviews. I'm really thankful, and I never really thought people would like this story. I do need to address one issue though.**

** Raisa ana' Marianna asked a really good question and was slightly confused about the story, sooooooo I'm going to go over a few things again. **

** This story comes after MAX where Fang never left and made his Gang, and Dylan was never created or showed to Max. They (the Flock on a mission that will be said later on) were battling experiments that broke out of a school branched off of Itex, and Max was separated from the Flock. She was beaten unconscious and taken to another school. There (by one of her nightmares) she saw her brother for the thousandth time. She (if you put it all together) was mutated into a wolf with her same colored wings. Her transformation back into herself will be either in the next chapter or a few later on. She ended up escaping (or being freed…) the school and making it all the way to the Flock's neighborhood. Max's attitude has changed, and it has been expressed by not wanting to be around groups of people and hiding behind Kate.**

** Now to help you out with the Flock's life :D Okay. After the Flock lost Max in the battle, they ended up getting a house (that will be explained later in the story). They've been living well with a few members they picked up along the way. (Aka Star, Kate, Ratchet, and Holden {and if course this will also be explained later}) Although they have been living well, they still live a –sadish- life without the one they do love. It was by luck that Angel wanted to go for a walk, and they ended up seeing a mutated Max at the park. -BUT- they don't know it is Max (except for Fang who kinda guessed). They took it home so 1) the police won't be involved and 2) they had a sort of pull to her. Their attitudes have changed a bit do to little contact.**

** If you have any questions about this story, feel free to ask. Okay *claps hands* Done! I'm sorry if this story is confusing :/**

** Thank you Raisa ana' Marianna, crazyabouttylee (for reviewing twice), and Dragonfire Alchemist!**

**Chapter Five: Breakfast and Names**

** -Creature P.o.v. (Surprisingly)-**

They all were seated at a large table branched off of the kitchen. Right when my paw hit the wooden floors their eyes lit up a tiny bit and focused on me. It was strange to see these people so carefree and happy. For a second I almost believed that I was sitting in the main chair where everyone could see me.

"Looks like you're awake," the tall dark-haired boy whispered, nudging the small blonde girl. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Angel," she whispered, waiting for me to do something. She looked kind like Kate, so I nuzzled her hand and she laughed a soft carefree laugh. "Your nose is wet."

_'That's what happens to a dog's nose,' _I thought, tapping my left wing against her hand. She gasped and locked eyes with me,

"What's wrong, Angel?" the dark-haired boy asked, startling the other kids at the table. Kate and the strawberry-blonde looked up from their work on breakfast.

"It's nothing, Fang. I just picked up her thoughts. It was weird… It's like she can really understand us."

"Of course she can. She's a mutant like us. I'm sure they gave her some sort of human like trait," the strawberry-blonde snapped, continuing breakfast. Angel glared before petting my head and sighing.

"I know that, Iggy… It's just that some mutants don't even know anything. She responded through mind connections." My nose wrinkled at the thought. Did some of the other mutants I was with not know how to speak or understand one other? Am I not smart at all?

"I think you guys should all introduce yourselves. Then she won't have to be confused when we say each other's name," Kate suggested, pouring pancake mix onto the griddle. She smiled at me before handing Iggy something.

"All righty then… I'm Angel," the littlest girl said, pointing to herself, "but you already know that. That's Fang, Iggy, and Kate," she also pointed out. Kate waved, the strawberry-blonde smiled, and the dark-haired boy went back to looking at something on his laptop. I growled softly, showing Angel that I understood. She smiled and told the others to introduce themselves.

"My name's Gazzy," the youngest boy exclaimed, holding up a small object in his hand.

"Holden," the second youngest whispered, watching me shyly.

"I'm Ratchet," a boy with sunglasses and earphones said, pulling his sunglasses down a tad.

"Star," the blonde girl sighed, going back to reading a magazine with the dark-skinned girl.

"I'm Nudge. There's a reason I'm named nudge 'cause I talk a lot, and people have to nudge me to quiet down. And sometimes I ramble on and on and on and on and on about things. We can be good friends though 'cause your fur is really pretty and it looks like our old lead-" she was cut off by a hand to the mouth. It was Iggy.

"You don't want to scare her away now do you," he laughed, placing the delicious smelling pancakes on the table. Nudge shook her head quickly, eyes widening a bit. Everyone else laughed before serving themselves food. All of the sudden a set of paws hitting wood could be heard.

"Here comes Total," Angel said through a mouthful of pancakes. She looked like a hamster with their cheeks puffed out.

Fang sighed before a little, black terrier came skidding into the kitchen exclaiming, "Did I miss food!?" Angel and Gazzy laughed while Holden cracked a smile at the dog's antics. The Total looked at me through pieces of black fur covering his eyes.

"You're that thing in the park that had a weird scent," he stated, getting really close to my muzzle. I backed off a bit, watching his every move. Total seemed really interested in me because he kept following me.

"Total, leave her alone. She needs space, dog." Iggy sighed, nudging the dog with his foot before bending down and placing two bowls of meat in front of me and Total. "Eat up. Then you can tell Angel some things about you through a brain connection." I nodded before taking a cautious bite. I could never really trust the food scientists gave out.

"Hey," Angel spoke up from the table as Iggy and Kate seated themselves, "don't worry about the food. Kate and Iggy didn't do anything to it."

I nodded again, thinking about how kind they were. Maybe I didn't need to be so guarded around them. Maybe they were the people in my dreams. The caring people with wings.

**Okay… This is just a filler-ish chapter to get Max up to speed. The next chapter will answer a few more questions. I'm beat, and I really don't want to go to school tomorrow… **

**-BabyBlueBeluga-**


	7. My Name's Max

**Oh-my… I'm so sorry :( I haven't updated in forever because 1) I was sick and missed a lot of school 2) I had tests to make up and 3) I have writers block… Ugh! **

**Renlover13: Why thank you ;)**

**Raisa ana' Marianna: I'm glad that could help you out!**

**ShelbyRide: Good question. Max will be able to shift back and forth from human and wolf, but there are some complications…**

**crazyabouttylee: A filler chapter isn't an action-packed or suspense-filled chapter. They are chapters where everything is almost calm and quiet. Things are explained and they are sometimes **

**Dragonfire Alchemist: I should know :) **

**On with the chapter my dear readers!**

**Chapter Six: My Name's Max**

**-Creature P.o.v.-**

It was time for me to tell them everything using my new power… I don't think I mentioned it yet. I can open up a mind link were my thoughts are transferred, but theirs aren't. It's really hard to explain to regular people.

"Alrighty… Now you should tell us everything. Starting with your name," Fang said, taking a seat and motioning everyone else to sit in the assorted chairs and bean-bag chairs.

I gave him a harsh glare before lying out on the carpet and spreading the mind link.

(**Bold- Max speaking, **_Italics- Angel chipping in)_

**I don't believe you would trust me or even believe me if I told you my name. I-I don't know why but I want to keep it that way for a little longer, **I send out, watching as their mouths open in shock. I let out a throaty bark that immediately has them collecting themselves.

**I never wanted to use this power until I knew you could be trusted… Now I know more about some of you.**

"Can you tell us what you know? How did you end up this way? Who are you really?" Angel asked, sitting up more on the couch. She and Gazzy exchanged glances before settling back on me.

**I was experimented on by the scientists. They said something about wanting to make something so strong that nothing could ever kill it. I was supposedly going to be the Ultimate Experiment to them. They… They strapped me down to a table and injected me with some sort of serum. **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... So you were human before this?" Ratchet interrupted. I nodded and continued on, trying not to whine or whimper from the memories.

**It hurt to breathe as the serum took over. It made my organs shift, my body elongate, and my whole ego to change. I became a savage, a beast lusting for blood… I was a monster.**

"That can't be true! You are so kind and sweet," Kate objected, rising from her seat but Star put her hand out and shoved her back down.

"How about we let her finish before we all freak out, okay?" Star exclaimed, her eyes meeting every mutant in the room. Everyone nodded and settled down a bit for me to continue.

**I looked like I do now, a large wolf. The wings didn't grow until the scientists thought it would be fun to give me wings 'again' in hopes that it would make me stronger, but it made everything worse. Then they thought it would be a great exercise to make me shift back and forth from wolf to human… The transformation is really tiring…**

"So you're telling us that you had wings as a human and you can shift back into your human form right now if you wanted?" Iggy asked. I didn't want this ordeal to go way too far.

**Yes… **

"Then why don't you change back to a human right now!? Show us who you are," Angel exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

_Tell us who you are. We aren't going to kill you on the spot._

**You aren't going to believe me if I tell you my name! I know one of you knew the first second you saw me…**

"We will try," Iggy offered. I growled, getting to my feet (more like paws).

**Do you really want to know my name? **I asked, knowing the answer immediately. Gazzy and Nudge yelled 'yes' while the others nodded or shouted out random answers.

**My name is Max, short for Maximum…**

If the world could end at any second, it would be now. Fang didn't say anything, but he shook his head madly and ran his fingers through his hair aggressively. Star, Kate, Ratchet, and Holden looked completely bewildered. Nudge and Gazzy didn't say a word. Iggy looked shocked beyond his body and Angel looked ready to burst into tears. I knew this wouldn't end well! I knew it.

"Wait," somebody piped up, "your eyes and your smell. You-" It was Total…

**I knew you wouldn't believe me. The white coats told me something like this would happen!**

"If you're Max, than you should know about us right?" Total asked, getting in my face again. I shook my head sadly. I _should _know them.

**I don't remember anyone in my past. I just know that you guys must know me. You must know me well enough to flip out over my name. My memories must have been erased back at the school…**

"I knew it was you, Max. The moment I saw your eyes," Fang sighed, looking at me.

**I'm sorry I don't remember you guys, but I do know a lot has changed… I have changed, yes? **I asked, thinking to myself, 'What should I do. Should I change… No… Maybe…'

_Do what you think is right._

**You should stay out of my mind, Angel. **I growled, scaring everyone with the fierceness of my words.

"Can you change? Will you let us see you as we know you?" Iggy asked. Fang almost looked better now. He looked to me pleadingly.

**It's not like you can see me, Iggy.**

He laughed before declaring, "The others want to see you. We all need to figure out if you are alrig-"

**I am alright! You don't need to worry about me! **I growled, glaring at Iggy. For one measly second I forgot he was blind.

"Please, Max," Gazzy whined, "We really want you to change. For us?" He had the look of a lost boy without his mother. But deep down… My thoughts keep whispering, 'You are his mother. To him you are his leader, mother, and sister.

I looked at everyone, summing up everything before making my decision. I would change back… For them only.

**Alright… **

**A.N:**

**Again I am so sorry for not updating! I'll make it up to you all by updating on Wednesday and Friday (GO SPRING BREAK! :D) **

**-BabyBlueBeluga- **


	8. I Can't Remember

**Such lovely reviews! As I promised, I'm updating!**

**Dragonfire Alchemist: I'll make sure to check your stories!**

**XxXVanellopeXxX: Haha, good for you :)**

**MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3MI.4-VA (Hopefully I spelled that right): I just got out yesterday! :D**

**Illovebooks: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Raisa ana' Mariana: (Is your pen-name/name from The Demon King? I just started it and wanted to know)**

**hoo77: Since Max has been so accustomed to being a wolf, she's more comfortable being a wolf than being who she once was. You'll see why in this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride… ;_; [If you guys have any questions, feel free to leave a review, and I will surely answer it.]**

**Chapter Seven: I Can't Remember**

**-Max's P.o.v.**

It was always a weird experience, shifting I mean. You know it's happening to you, yet your body refuses to accept the change. I repeated the phrase, "pain is a message," in my head over and over again until the pain disappeared. When everything settled, when my snout an fur faded to nothing, I heard them gasp.

"M-Max… What happened to you?" Nudge gasped, no longer the motor mouth she was. Her hands were clamped over her mouth, taking breaths through her nose.

"You've changed," Fang murmured, looking me over. I looked at him with disbelief. How could he be so _thick-headed!_ I was just a mutant wolf for goodness sake!

"O-of c-course I've c-changed!" I hissed out roughly, my voice breaking harshly from not being used in so many years. "I-I was j-just a w-wolf… H-how could I not."

"I didn't mean it that way," he started before I cut him off.

"Of course you didn't," I managed to gasp out, not breaking my speech at all. They all watched me with worried expressions before, surprisingly, Kate stepped forward.

"Maybe we should all just rest and relax for bit," she suggested. I nodded, and the others agreed immediately. The air was tense, as was everyone else. They all scurried off to their rooms, muttering under their breath to each other. The only person to stay with me was Kate who looked at me sadly and motioned me to come over.

"You seemed stressed, and arguing with Fang won't change anything. For now, you can stay in my room and get cleaned up. Nobody should bother you for a bit," Kate whispered softly before pulling me along to a door with a heart painted on it.

**-Third P.o.v.-**

Max stood before the mirror in Kate's bathroom, looking over herself with anger. What had she done wrong in her life to deserve something so horrible? All she could see in herself was every perfection the white coats done and the flaws that marred her.

She saw her long, blonde hair that cascaded down to past her shoulder blades. She smiled, watching as white, straight teeth glistened back. Her once brown eyes were lighter. Her looks in general could make mot boys fall in love with her instantly, everything except for her wings and scar.

Her hawk wings fluttered uselessly in the bathroom mirror as she stretched them to their half span. They were still breathtaking to see, even to Max's eyes. The only thing left was the scar that went from her temple to her lower, right cheek in a crescent moon shape. She remembered how she got it like it was yesterday, but she didn't want to ever go through that memory again.

This was why she wanted to change back to a wolf… She could hide behind her fur. Forever hidden in the shadows of who she once was.

_Knock knock_

Her head whipped to the door, breathing heavily before opening it to see Kate standing there with the girl, Nudge, behind her. Her mind raced again like it had with the little boy, Gazzy. She was supposed to remember them, but her mind hit a blank, a wall, and shut down completely.

"What are you doing here," Max whispered, looking at Nudge directly. Nudge looked slightly nervous, shifting from foot to foot. She held out her hands to Max and showed that she held some cloths, simple jeans and a comfy tee-shirt with holes cut through the back for her wings.

"I thought you might like some new cloths," Nudge said, pointing out Max's obviously worn out and torn cloths. "I know you usually don't like getting new cloths. You always seem to get that weird look when looking at them."

"And how did you know that?" Max asked, slightly shocked by Nudge. How could she have known something only Max knew?

"What do you mean by 'how did I know that?'" Nudge questioned, looking at Max worriedly, "Don't you remember?"

Max looked at her then to Kate… Her mind was in full throttle. She was trying everything to remember… Everything.

"I can't remember… How do I know you?" That's when they heard someone shout out from another room, and everybody freak out… Max knew that voice…

_ANGEL!_

**A.N:**

**I'm so mean… Well, I hope you liked it. Maybe I can make it passed the 40 review mark? Maybe?**

**-BabyBlueBeluga-**


	9. Memories Come in Stages

**I just realized that I'm a horrible writer/author for not updating regularly. I'm sorry guys; I've just had a really sad/frustrating week. Hopefully this makes up for everything.**

**MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3MI.4-VA: I have no clue… So awesome but difficult… I'm trying.**

**Raisa ana' Mariana: I'm jumping with joy!**

**Dfire: XD Didn't know you guys were so alike ;) **

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I don't own Maximum Ride… See, I wrote it. If you don't believe me, re-read the disclaimer -_-**

** Chapter Eight: Memories Come in Stages**

** -Max's P.o.v.-**

We bolted to Angel's room, throwing open the door to see her in shock. She just stared at me in shock before whimpering and holding her hands out to me. I went over to her slowly before picking her up (despite the fact that she's not a seven year old anymore) and holding her close to my heart.

"You don't remember us," she whimpered, clutching my shirt between her fingers. "Why don't you remember us?"

I sighed, glancing out the window and then turning to Nudge and Kate. I could distantly hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. "Could you give me a moment with her?"

"Alright, Max. I'm going to go inform every-" Kate started before I cut her off.

"Don't worry them too much. I don't want them to worry anymore. They've had enough already," I whispered. Kate and Nudge both nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. The frantic voices started up, probably annoying Kate and Nudge, but I didn't pay attention to that… I couldn't at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Angel." I apologized, sitting on the edge of the bed and whipping away the newly shed tears. We stayed that way for a while before she spoke up.

"Do you really not remember us? Did you really forget us?"

"Angel… I… I can't remember because of the school. I want to remember so badly, but 'memories come in stages,' I once read in a book. I have to take it slowly, but the weird thing is… It's like one side of me is telling me I know you while the other says forget. My head goes with forget because it is easier to forget then to remember." I explained, rubbing her back, between the wings. It was natural and calming to both of us.

"The white coats took your memories of us away?" she asked, her beautiful blue eyes staring back at me sadly.

"I guess…"

"Do you have memories from the school?" she asked, poking me in the head.

"Yes I do, but you can't poke me in the head to get them out." I joked, bouncing her. She giggled, still holding on to my shirt tightly as if to make sure I would not leave.

"After they erased my mind of you guys, I woke up in a white room. Remember, Angel, that I'm guessing this is after they erased my mind." She nodded, and I continued. "My head burned, and I was confused… So very confused…" I murmured. She looked at me sadly before she started wiping her own tears.

"It's getting late," Angel said, grabbing a forgotten pillow off the floor. "You should rest like Kate said."

I sighed. Man could these kids be anymore abrupt. "Alright then…" I tucked her in, whispering 'good-night', and with that I walked out into the hall to see Fang leaning against the wall.

"That was sweet," Fang whispered, staring at me with his midnight eyes. I gave him a look saying what-do-you-mean-?

"You tucked her in," he added, "We never do that anymore. She's gotten a lot stronger since then."

"I know… I can see it in her eyes," I told him firmly, walking down the hall and slipping into the room I had almost changed in. The cloths were laying abandoned on the floor. I threw myself onto the bed and thought of how my day could get better. Boy, was I thinking the wrong thoughts…

**-Dreamscape-Max-Ride-**

** '**_Dreams are like a reality,' I said to myself once. They haunt you in ways un-imaginable. They tear your heart out and throw it in a ditch… Well that's how I feel._

_ I'm in a forest though, surrounded by pine-smelling trees that loom over me. Yes, Max knows some very descriptive words. I read them in some books that the white-coats so nicely offered me. Back to the dream…_

_ There were wolves howling in the distance, ready to hunt, but I don't think they were actually wolves. I could almost hear the human in their howls. They were Erasers for sure. _

_ "Come out little birdie!" One screamed into the sky, making me gasp and spin in a circle. I let myself shift back into a wolf, biting back a moan of pain as my organs shifted again. _

_ "We know you're there! Come out or your Flock will pay the price!" Another voice screamed, their voice much closer to me than the other._

_ I growled softly before something grabbed me roughly by the scruff of my neck. I yelped at twisted to get away, but I never got out; the Eraser just tightened his grip._

_ "Got you now birdie," it hissed in my ear. "Time to settle your death."_

_ "N-no!" I gasped out, struggling to get away, to fight him._

_ "Max?" Someone whispered to my right… One of my Flock._

_ "Goodnight birdie," the Eraser laughed before I heard a bang, and my world went black… The last thing I heard was the screams of the Flock. _

**A.N:**

** Again… I am deeply sorry! I think I will update next Friday. Also, in a review, leave a comment if you want me to have another story with the Flock being absolutely crazy to each other to pass the time. :D Until Friday, Have a Good Day!**

** -BabyBlueBeluga- **


	10. Evolution and 01

**I'm back and extremely tired, and it is currently raining outside… so much for taking my dogs out for a walk. Anyway, I have written up another chapter with a few surprises in store.**

**Raisa ana' Mariana: Someone seems excited…**

**MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3MI.4-VA: Why thank you.**

**Dfire: Can't breathe!**

**Gazzy- Please refrain from seriously injuring this author (Kindding… Do as you wish)**

**Me- Gazzy…**

**Gazzy- On with the story! DISCLAIMER; the author does not own Maximum Ride!**

** Chapter 9: Evolution and 01**

** -Director P.o.v.-**

"Director, sir, I have some news on the avians that you've asked about."

"Continue, Henry."

"Experiment 02's mood has spiked quite a bit. An unknown emotion has blossomed that has not been seen on our program for 3 years. 03 and 04 are still currently with 02, and they seem calmer than the rest. 05, 06, and 07 show signs of evolution and new abilities unknown to their creators." Henry explained, wiping his sweaty palms on his white, sterile lab coat. He was already preparing himself for the director's next question.

"What about experiment 01 that escaped?" the director asked, glaring at Henry.

"Director, sir, we have no news on her condition or her whereabouts. She seemed to have dropped off our radars. Alpha is still looking for her at this moment."

"I do not care if that eraser is still on the hunt for her! I want experiment 01's status and location this instant! She's the most important one at the moment!" the director hissed, her anger growing. She should've known that these scientists had no idea how much that experiment was worth. That experiment was the only one worth studying, and they let her slip right through their heavily guarded gates.

"What are you still doing here, Henry?" the director hissed out again through a clenched jaw.

"What do you wish for me to do, sir?" Henry squeaked, stepping back towards the door.

"I want you to find experiment 01!" she roared, pointing towards the door with a glare that could kill.

"Yes sir!" Henry half-saluted before dashing out the door and through the halls to his designated office.

"Why do I work with such idiots?"

**-Third P.o.v. Flock-**

It had been at least a week since the Flock had rescued that mutant that turned out to be Max. Everything seemed to settle back down through-out the house. Everyone was enjoying the time spent with Max, and she was starting to open back up. She even accepted Star, Kate, Ratchet, and Holden into the family.

They had all helped Max get comfortable with her new room. Fang helped her move the queen sized bed to the window, and he even fixed the cabinets (drawers) that held all of her new cloths that Nudge kindly bought. She smiled more and muttered a few "thank-you's" here and there before Iggy had called the whole family back downstairs for dinner.

"What's for dinner, Ig?" Max asked, walking into the kitchen to the kitchen to grab a cool can of pop from the fridge.

"Taco's and Spanish rice," Iggy laughed, pulling the crunchy taco shells out of the oven. He had remembered how much she had loved her mother's Mexican food.

"Sounds wonderful, Ig," she whispered, finding what she wanted and seated herself at the table.

"I would hope so! Wouldn't want a starving Max eating my face off now would we?" He mocked, twirling a wooden spoon in his hands.

"Don't tease her, Iggy, or she might just snap," someone laughed from the stairs. It was Fang, laughing at the glare Max had so happily given him.

"Ha-ha, Fang. Very funny if I say so myself," Max growled, popping the tab off the soda and taking a small sip.

"Kidding, Maxi," Fang drawled, knowing she would kill him if he said that again straight to her face.

"That's it! Come here, Fang!" Max yelled, jumping out of her seat and running after him. He chuckled and ran from the fate that was called "Max's Wrath." Iggy laughed from his potion at the kitchen while listening to their bickering. All he heard was their running and bickering before he heard the others running down the stairs and taking a seat at the table.

"Role-call, Nudge?" Iggy asked, turning towards the direction of the table.

"Everyone's here except for Max, Fang, and Total. I can see Max and Fang obviously, but I can't find-" Nudge started but was cut off by the black Scottie that appeared out of nowhere.

"Your wonderful, flying Canine-American has arrived!" Total announced. Max immediately stopped chasing Fang for a second and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Total questioned Max. He let a slight growl escaped his muzzle.

"You're turning… into such… a drama queen, Total." Max gasped out between her laughter.

"Say that again, Max," Total growled.

"Total," Fang warned.

"You are turning into a drama queen," Max repeated.

Something happened at that very second. The air thickened and everyone was on high alert. Total, on the other hand, took three steps forward before Max saw his eyes. They were blood-red.

"Total?" Max gasped. He howled and lunged, but all of the sudden he changed into a large, black wolf. "No… This can't…"

"Total!?" Angel screamed when he lunged at Max's throat.

Max, seeing his quick lunge, transformed back into her wolf-self with a moan before jumping out of the way. She let out a frustrated and worried growl while circling the new Total. The whole Flock was in shock seeing their little Scottie change into a wolf and attack their leader.

"Total stop!" Fang yelled, snapping out of the trance. He needed to stop the two and figure everything out before someone got hurt.

"Max duck!" Gazzy yelled, getting up from his seat and running to Fang's side.

"This isn't good," Angel whispered.

**-Director P.o.v.-**

"Sir," Henry yelled, throwing open the director's door and making his way over to the director's desk, "we have found experiment 01!"

"Really? Where might she possibly be, Henry?"

"We caught a fluctuation of feat from 02, 03, 04, 05, and 06. It seems 07 is staring his evolution and has begun fighting another experiment. Experiment 01, sir."

"Excellent, Henry. Keep a close eye on them."

"Yes sir!" Henry saluted before disappearing once again.

"I've finally found you again 01… Maximum."

**A.N: Oh Maxi, you've done it again. Until next time my dear readers!**

** -BabyBlueBeluga-**


End file.
